gfaqsfffandomcom-20200215-history
Final Fantasy Smash
Because dils sporadically has much too little to do, here are his thoughts on a Final Fantasy Smash fangame he would eventually like to make. Ugh. Also SirMajestica, because he's just a swell fellow, ain't he? He really should be locked from editing this page more than once a day. No, he should be forced to make more. If you insist, o master. Also TwOdin seems to be onboard, somewhat. At least when his favorites are in focus, biased *****. Create-a-Thing Characters ''Final Fantasy I Final Fantasy III Final Fantasy IV Final Fantasy V Final Fantasy VI Compilation of Final Fantasy VII Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core: -Final Fantasy VII- Final Fantasy VIII Final Fantasy IX ''Final Fantasy X's ''Final Fantasy X }} Ivalice Alliance Final Fantasy XII Final Fantasy Tactics Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Final Fantasy Tactics A2 Lightning Saga Final Fantasy XIII Final Fantasy XIII-2 Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy XV Final Fantasy Type-0 Bravely Default ORIGINAL CHARACTERS; DO NOT STEAL Stages Alpha- and Omega-variations Most (all?) stages have α & Ω variants that can be toggled in the stage selection screen. Because of this, the standard Battlefield and Final Destination-stages from the Smash series do not appear. Regular/Standard :''Tournament legality: The default setting for stages. The layout and events of the stage is unique to each stage. Alpha :α tournament legality: Usually Alpha stages have three fall-through plattforms floating above the main stage in a pyramid formation. The main platform is a floating block that consists of a medium-height block of wall before it starts curving inwards on both sides. Gallery Final Fantasy Smash - α.png|"Base" α stage Final Fantasy Smash - α with Collision.png|"Base" α stage with collision Final Fantasy Smash - α Collision.png|α stage collision Omega :Ω tournament legality: Always Omega stages look similar to their alpha counterparts, but there are no platforms present and the main block is longer and slightly wider, as well as completely rectangular. Gallery Final Fantasy Smash - Ω.png|"Base" Ω stage Final Fantasy Smash - Ω with Collision.png|"Base" Ω stage with collision Final Fantasy Smash - Ω Collision.png|Ω stage collision ''Compilation of Final Fantasy VII Final Fantasy VIII Final Fantasy IX Final Fantasy XII Lightning Saga ORIGINAL STAGES; DO NOT STEAL Levels Level 1 Enemies Final Fantasy IX Bosses Non-playable killing machines that can be fought solo or in a group of up to four (difficulty is scaled accordingly). Final Fantasy X Lightning Saga Final Fantasy XIII Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Mechanics Limit Break Summon Assist Item Traits '''Traits' are passive abilities unique to each characters with varying effects, acting separately from the character's moveset; each is themed by the character's appearance in its game of origin. A character may be equipped with at most 1 trait, and the primary trait is always the one selected as default. Example of would-be traits in the Smash series: * Link's Hookshot * Peach's floating * Pit's glide * Bowser's spikes Dash Attack & Tilt/Smash difference * No longer using a dash attack when... dashing? Instead, use a tilt or a smash on the go? * Tilts now being Weaks, used when tapping the A button? Smashes now being Strongs, used by holding, and thus charging, the A button? ** Can still use Smashes for both!? *** Done in the same way as regular smashes, but with the new input in mind?? * Ooor, two buttons, one for tilts and one for strongks. Stages Arena Effect The arena effect applies to large stages. It has the effect of the camera zooming in on a selected segment of the stage, and the KO lines follow. Characters never spawn all in one arena at the start of the game. The arena effect comes into play when: * All characters enter the middle of the stage segment. The arena effect is removed when: * A character spends a significant amount of time at the edge of the arena without sustaining damage. * The single alive character moves beyond the edge of the arena (if the others are respawning). Damage The 0 - 999% system is replaced by a much fancier 0 - 9999 HP scale with togglable damage pop-ups upon successful attacks. Oh yes. HP measures the knockback resistance applied when attacks are received. Stun Unlike the OG Smash series, stun is a separate parameter of attacks, with a separate modifier parameter for blocked hits. Upon hits, a lock icon appears on the inflicted character's screen/section for the duration of the stun. If in block stun, the lock icon has a shield behind it. |} |} |} |} Blocking Jumping Ledges A character that touches a ledge when not in high upwards momentum, will grab onto it and automatically swing themselves up with intangibility frames enough to enter Shield before it ends (the player can hold / to automatically begin shielding on the final frame of intangibility). This also applies when the character's back is faced towards the ledge, which will cause it to use a different animation. This has the benefit of being able to get back on stage even when facing the wrong direction, but the player may not be as ready for an upcoming attack. Gravity More or less Melee's. There's always the global physics settings, though. Terrain Terrains are types of land that affect the players mobility passively; may also include platforms, movable or not. Buttons Chance There are four types of randomness: Dialogue Instead of the characters actually having voices, have a dialogue box appear akin to Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII? Custom Settings Random .swf tests *Portrait layout Press ⇦⇨ to switch character *Damage font 51 fonts atm. Also random chance to crit. ⇦⇨ to switch font, Space to deal damage Category:Fangirl Games